Desafio
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Uma noite chuvosa, um jogo, e somente Natsu e Lucy no apartamento da maga dos espíritos estelares... Finalmente ela conseguiria algo do inocente Salamander.


Olá pessoas :D

É minha primeira fic (oneshot) de Fairy Tail, então não sei se está boa (E que emoção, vai estar na primeira página da seção em português *-* hahaha). Bom, pras pessoas que **só veem anime**, **_ATENÇÃO:_ CONTÉM SPOILERS**. Já as pessoas que **seguem o mangá, podem ler tranquilamente** que não é nada demais :D (E já quem não faz nenhum dos dois, lê do mesmo jeito que eu acho que dá pra entender XD)

Então, espero que gostem ein? ;)

* * *

**Resumo:** Uma noite chuvosa, um jogo, e somente Natsu e Lucy no apartamento da maga dos espíritos estelares... Finalmente ela conseguiria algo do inocente Salamander.

-

-

**Desafio.**

"Você entendeu como funciona o jogo?"

"Claro que sim."

"Então vamos lá... Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Espera, você realmente tem que começar?"

"Tenho Natsu. Eu sou a dona da casa e tenho direitos."

"Mas eu sou visita!"

Ela olhou descrente para a cara de cachorrinho sem dono que ele fazia.

"Você praticamente mora aqui, agregado."

"Não é verdade. Eu apenas te visito todos os dias, e quando fica muito tarde ou têm imprevistos acabo por dormir aqui. Mas eu tenho meu próprio lugar, você sabe." Ele respondeu como se ela fosse boba _ou não sei o quê_.

"E hoje é um desses dias que você fica por aqui, né?"

"Queria que eu fosse embora? Você não tem coração, Lucy! O céu está caindo do lado de fora, é claro que hoje não tem como eu ir..."

Lucy suspirou resignada.

"Ok, ok. Você começa então."

"Hum... Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Grr... Eu não gosto desse seu sorrisinho. Lembra muito quando você me passou a perna, me usando naquela missão da empregada e tudo mais."

"Ora, você que deu a idéia desse jogo e não tem coragem para jogar?"

"Não venha falar comigo com esse outro sorrisinho de 'Há, venci!'."

"Ah, e eu realmente estou com fome. Escolha logo para que eu possa pegar algo na cozinha."

"E depois fala que não é um agregado!"

"_Ouch!_ Não precisava me dar um cascudo. Tudo bem, _eu divido a comida_..."

"Não era exatamente _por_ _isso_..."

"E você ainda não respondeu. _E_ eu ainda estou com fome."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Verdade." Respondeu hesitante.

Por que ela tinha a sensação de que nenhuma das duas opções parecia segura?

"Qual-"

"Espera, agora que me lembrei, onde Happy foi?" Ela interrompeu nervosa, enquanto Natsu suspirava arqueando a sobrancelha e franzindo o lábio.

"Ele foi pra guilda antes da chuva começar, lá tinha peixe."

"Que gato interesseiro..."

"Posso perguntar agora, ou você vai ficar fugindo o resto da noite?"

"Hey, eu não estou fugindo! É só que... E você realmente é um agregado. _Já até se acostumou com a idéia de passar a noite aqui!_"

"_Hei Luce, para de empurrar_."

"Humpf, ok, pergunte logo então."

"Qual é a sua relação com o Loki?"

"Qual é o seu interesse nisso agora?"

"Eu que estou fazendo as perguntas no momento."

"Ora... Ne-nenhuma. Somos somente 'maga dona da chave' e 'espírito estelar leal à sua maga', essa é a relação."

"Você gaguejou no início! Acho que _você_ não sabe as regras do jogo, ein?"

"Ora Natsu! Do que você está falando? E não faça essa cara de revolta! Estou falando a verdade."

"Ok, vou fingir que acredito..."

"Bom, e você, Verdade ou Desafio?"

Por que ele _também_ tinha a sensação que nenhuma das duas opções parecia segura?

"Verdade."

"O quão longe _você_ foi com a Erza?"

"Não sei do que você está falando. Nós dois somos amigos, somente."

"Não me venha com essa cara chocada. Eu sei que você sente algo por ela... _E vocês tomavam banho juntos. _Com o Gray ainda por cima!"

"Que olhar acusador Lucy..."

"Você não respondeu Natsu!"

"O que eu sinto por ela é somente amor de amigos, quase irmãos de consideração. Crescemos juntos, brigando algumas vezes, cuidando um do outro e nos protegendo. E quando tomamos banho juntos nunca aconteceu nada. Credo, nós somos _nakamas_, como você pode pensar algo assim?"

"Não me olhe assim... Eu não tive culpa. Qualquer um tomaria uma conclusão dessas."

"Humpf, minha vez. Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Verdade."

"Espera, qual é o sentido dessa brincadeira com _duas_ opções se acabamos escolhendo só uma?"

"Não sei exatamente. Normalmente o desafio é um... Desafio. E muitas pessoas não gostam de realizar os desafios impostos."

"Rá, que besteira. Desafios são feitos para serem realizados. Lucy, na próxima eu vou querer desafio."

"Hehe, então porque não pulamos logo pra minha vez? Assim você já realiza algum desafio."

"Claro que não, sua estranha."

"... _Estranha_?"

"_Ouch! _O que foi? Porque está me batendo?"

"_Seu monstro!_"

"Eu vou fazer a pergunta primeiro, como mandam as regras do jogo, e então depois será a sua vez."

"Ok, ok."

"Você gosta do Loki?"

"Meu Deus, que fixação é essa com o Loki?"

"Não é fixação, são só perguntas aleatórias. E você não me respondeu."

"Bem, eu gosto dele..."

"_O quêêêê?_"

"... Como um amigo leal e de todas as horas, não mais que isso. Credo Natsu, não espera eu terminar!"

Ele parecia incrivelmente aliviado, o que fazia o coração de Lucy acelerar radicalmente. Ele se importava com aquilo?

"Agora é minha vez. Nem precisava perguntar, mas como você quer seguir as benditas regras... Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Rá, desafio!"

Lucy sorriu animada e com malícia, enquanto Natsu vendo-a daquele jeito pensava que talvez fosse um erro pedir aquela opção.

"Eu te desafio... A me beijar."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto o garoto absorvia o desafio que havia lhe sido imposto. E Lucy corava com o que ela mesma falara, não acreditando que tivera coragem.

Mas, ela _finalmente_ conseguiria algo de Natsu? Depois de um ano ao seu lado, entrando na guilda e aprendendo a gostar dele, e ainda tomando consciência disso... Ela _finalmente_ conseguiria algo dele?

"Lucy, você está acordada?"

"Uh? Sim, por que não estaria?"

"Poderia ser uma daquelas crises de sonambulismo, e você certamente não estaria em si. Então não levaria em conta esse desafio, você sabe..."

"_Não fale como se eu fosse louca_!"

"_Luce, pare de me empurrar...!_"

"Humpf, você não vai realizar seu desafio? E todo aquele discurso que 'Desafios são feitos para serem realiza-"

Ela foi interrompida pelos lábios do garoto, que se moldaram perfeitamente aos dela. A pequena distância de menos de um metro em que eles se encontravam, sentados, foi cruzada por ele como se não fosse nada, e beija-la também não fora difícil.

Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, com os lábios unidos. E surpresa demais para reagir, Lucy somente aproveitou o toque dos lábios de Natsu sobre os seus. Seu coração martelava louco dentro do peito por finalmente ter um contato mais íntimo com o garoto, e a quentura que exalava da pele dele chegava até o corpo da loirinha.

Ela se sentiu segura e feliz naqueles instantes.

E Natsu descobriu que era difícil se separar da garota quando já estava daquele jeito. Mas, com toda a sua inocência e sentimento de triunfo por ter conseguido realizar o desafio, ele se afastou lentamente.

Só não conseguia entender porque seu próprio coração batia tão acelerado, e porque seu corpo parecia querer se aproximar novamente de Lucy. Parecia que tudo havia mudado, mas continuava igual.

O cheiro dela parecia mais atrativo, mas era o mesmo. Os olhos dela continham um brilho mais bonito, mas continuavam castanhos como sempre.

"Natsu..."

A voz parecia mais doce, mas era a mesma, ele sabia.

"Natsu..."

Aquilo era confuso. Ele não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. E estar confuso o deixava irritado, o que inconscientemente resultava em chamas por seu corpo.

O que, certamente, não daria em boa coisa.

"_Ohmeudeus_¸ Natsu! Você colocou fogo no meu tapete!"

E certamente o jogo não havia acabado _totalmente_.

Pois o novo desafio seria deixar o apartamento de Lucy inteiro _e_ sair de lá inteiro também.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado (Eu particularmente gostei de escrever, e adoro o casal *-*). E como eu sei que a seção ainda é paradinha, _por favor_, quem passar pela one e ler e gostar...

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew :D  
**


End file.
